Shattered Heart, Healed Heart
by xXemo-vampire-angelXx
Summary: When it seems as though everyone she loves ends up dead, will she ever learn to truely love again? Maybe with the help of her sister, that could be possible- or with the help of people she was sent to spy on... Is this the beginning of something for Miki?


Well- my harry potter fanfic didnt quite work out... so now, im trying an anime one- for Naruto. And this time, i have a beta-reader- so hopefully this will work out better. Anyway- hope you enjoy! I didnt know some ages- so i asked my beta, and she gave me rough estimates, so... dont yell at us if we have it wrong!

Beta'd by Nightengale'Serenade'93

contains some cussing...

i dont own naruto- just Miki. 

you can find pictures of her on my beta's deviant art account. she's just plain awesome!

-

The blinding brightness of the sun woke me up earlier then what I would have liked. Yawning, I sat up, stretching my tired body. The sky was blue- with very few clouds.

"Damn… cant there be at least some cloudy days in this fucking place?" I muttered under my breath. The Fire country seemed to always be sunny. I had yet to see a cloudy, rainy or in all- bad weathered day. The sun made it hard to keep a watch out for any Hidden Leaf ninja's. I wasn't all that popular these days in any village- which is why I really needed to find my sister. Sighing, I stood up, quickly finger-brushing my blue hair; my dark purple eyes scanned the area, as I looked for any signs that someone might have came by while I was sleeping. All was as it was last night when I had stopped. Deciding it was as good time as any to get a move on, I picked up my sword and began walking… again. It had been close to 17 years since I had seen my sister. I had almost seen her 13 years ago- but knowing what was going to happen in a few years after that, with our friends, seeing them would have broken my heart. So, now after all this time, I needed to find them- it was almost critical that I did. Walking through the forest, I heard a couple people up ahead, and quickly hid.

"Seriously, Sas my man- art is meant to disappear after being created."

"No- true art is meant to live on forever."

"No… that's not true art."

"Yes it is."

"Not its not." It was quiet for a while after that, and I needed to know what was going on without exposing myself.

"Secret Sand Mist jutsu," I whispered to myself, doing the hand signs needed. My body began disappearing- and in its place, million specks of sand appeared. Like a mist, it filled the clearing, and I was able to see all I needed. About thirty feet from where I had been were two guys- one blonde, one red head.

"Um… what the hell?" the blonde said, looking around at the sandy mist surrounding the air above him. I saw the red head look up from where he was sitting- inside a puppet-like body.

"Sand…" he said, standing up to get a closer look. The blonde stuck his arm out to touch the sand, but the red head slapped his hand down.

"What the hell was that for Sasori!?" he exclaimed.

"I probably just saved your life- this sand is a genjutsu sand, similar to Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan," Sasori said.

"Oh," was all the blonde said.

"So- looks like you know a lot about sand," I said, and they both looked around. I began putting myself back together, the sand coming down from the sky, and rebuilding my body. Soon, I was standing in front of them, and they looked at me curiously.

"Who are you?" the blonde asked.

"Miki- you?"

"Deidara…- this is Sasori," the blonde said, gesturing to the red head. I nodded once, and then shrugged.

"So- your from the hidden Sand- aren't you?" I asked Sasori.

"Yeah- how'd you know?" he asked me.

"Your knowledge of Sand- obviously."

"Obviously," Deidara said to Sasori who glared at him.

"Well- I'm off, I guess… no reason to hang around here," I said, and turned around to begin walking away.

"Doesn't she remind you of…?"

"Yea… now that you mention it- she does look somewhat like Konan." I stopped dead in my tracks- and my upper body turned, my feet stayed in their spot.

"You know Konan?" I asked.

"Maybe… why?" Sasori asked.

"I… that's none of your business," I said," Take me to her- and I'll consider telling you." Sasori and I stared at each other, and then he finally gave in.

"This way- we have to meet up with her and Pein anyway." I nodded and began following him and Deidara. Was this my chance to see her? Was this the same Konan as I was thinking of? I hoped so- because I needed her… I think. I felt like we needed each other for something… I just didn't really know what at this moment.


End file.
